ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadmar
Cadmar is a human agent who joined in late 2010. His missions are all currently in various states of being written, waiting for him to his author to get off his lazy butt and write. Agent Profile Backstory He is reluctant to speak of his past before joining up, though he occasionally slips up. He fell through a plothole into HQ, right into Luxury's RC, where there were many a seduction attempt and a good deal of innuendo before he could get Luxury to explain what was going on. After she led him to the Marquis de Sod (which took a long time as she kept trying to wrangle him into various RCs), he made the mistake of asking to see if he could try out each type of main mission, to see which he preferred. He was then assigned to an agent and given one mission each of Crossover, Bad Slash, and Mary Sue (in that order). After completing them, he was assigned to Maria and Mark in the Department of Floaters. Contrary to a great deal of others, he doesn't have much of a problem with Luxury (provided he can pay attention and not say the stock response of 'yes'). He also enjoys the room-clearing she can induce. He prefers a happy bouncy person to a broody person any day. Appearance Cadmar is 6'0 and is slightly overweight due to a caffeine addiction. He has brown eyes and brown hair which looks very messy. His usual attire is a baggy black T-shirt, camo pants with a lot of pockets, a backpack, and a black bandanna. He also always has a pair of headphones with him, as he enjoys music greatly. His arms and legs have some scars due to the odd jobs he frequently did. During his second training mission, he was possessed by a slash wraith and grew shark teeth due to bad phrasing. He has since enjoyed usign them whenever possible, finding no reason to get rid of them. The occasional biting his own lip is easily solved by a trip to Medical, provided the blood loss doesn't kick in first. He is fond of carrying his machetes with him at all times. Personality He is already quite psychotic despite having just started, mainly due to overexposure to badfics, and though he may appear weak, he can be very dangerous if provoked, having little in the way of morals. He has been described as a terrifying psychopath at times, and being a friendly, likable person other times. This is mostly to be blamed on being raised on films like Alien, Child's Play, and A Nightmare on Elm Street. He has a sometimes dark and sadistic sense of humor, though he is afraid to use it against someone he considers a friend. Despite all this, he is a happy person, and enjoys people's company, especially his new partners, and his mini, Brandyduck. He suffers some memory problems, due to horrible overexposure to legendary badfics, and is prone to forgetting small things. He usually carries around several notebooks to write important thing down, though he is a messy person, and they are usually cluttered with random bits of information. He is intelligent, resourceful, and slightly immature. He is the 'knowledge' of the trio, having either read/played/heard of/wikkied many continua, and thus has extensive knowledge of many canons. He also is eager to help his partners out in whatever they need. He also carries a majority of the mission equipment around in his pockets, and uses his backpack for everything too big for his pockets or too heavy. He is (secretly) a cuddler, and is unable to fall asleep unless he is hugging something. He always brings his stuffed platypus in his backpack for this reason. This will obviously be a huge bull's eye for the Laws of Narrative Comedy. He was born without a sense of smell, and only recently did he learn that his sense of taste was also diminished because of this. Though he tries not to tempt the Ironic Overpower, or flaunt the Laws of Narrative Comedy, a lot of the problems that befall him are usually of his own doing, even if he doesn't know it at the time. A perfect example would be his friendship with Luxury, who is convinced that he likes her, becuase he momentarily forgot that he was with her and she takes nudity as a proposition. He is oblivious to this completely. Pets and Minis He very happily owns Brandyduck, the mini-Balrog. He first acquired Brandyduck when he accidentally stumbled upon the Mini Adoption Center while looking for the office of the Queen Anne's Lace. He can usually be found traveling with Brandyduck. He is the proud owner of the first (and currently only) Jurassic Park mini, a mini Tyrannosaurus Rex named Jurasic park, which he got from his third training mission. He also owns Tiel'c, the mini Unas. Missions Reports Home: RC #481,516,234,277 Training *Training Mission 2: Saccharinely Sweet (Harry Potter) * Cadmar gets a toothache in Sweet Candy. *Training Mission 3: Dino Hunters (Jurassic Park), with Agent Orken 7861 **Agents Cadmar and Orken 7861 take to the jungles of Jurassic Park to stop a Stu who violates the laws of biology and decency, and a Sue seductress. Partnered with Maria and Mark *Interlude 1: Agent Intro ** Cadmar and Mark are assigned to their partners,but must first brave HQ to get there. Maria lounges around having fun time. *PPC For Eva! ** Cadmar, Mark, and Maria tackle their first Sue, and become best friends for 'eva! Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters